


Microscopic

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Edd's going to be mean, Matt will be smart, Maybe I'll Jon, Monster!Tom at some point but he's not always a monster, To Jon or not to Jon, Tord will be about as brave as a tiny kitten lost in the streets of London during rush hours, hoooocrap here we go again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The cliche where Tord comes back. There's no giant robot this time, but rather /robots/. The robots aren't your normal humanoid robots but rather little microchip kinda things that do something else. If I say much more I think that kinda throws the entire main point of the main plot out there-The new version of my previous and discontinued story, Crushed. Similar idea but different because I actually thought about it this time.





	Microscopic

**Author's Note:**

> Look, a thing.
> 
> This took like an entire month to actually do because shit went down, bois. My oldest cat, Oliver (he was 18) was put down not long ago, and I haven't felt the best after that. He was the only pet I'd ever known my whole life until a year ago when we got three other cats over the summer. So I kinda shoved this to the back of my mind. But I remembered it and here we go!
> 
> I'm not really into Eddsworld anymore (I still like it though) but I didn't have any problems with writing this chapter, so I think it won't be a problem. I'll try to update at least once a week? Cause I'm helping a friend with one of their own works so I don't know how often I'd be able to update.
> 
> I'll stop my rambling now, lol

Tord had come back after so long. The house had seemed different without him, but here he was. Unannounced and standing at the door step in the middle of the night.

 

Edd couldn’t help but let his old friend in, feeling he needn’t question why he was there right now. Matt and Tom were still asleep so he decides they’ll deal with it tomorrow rather than wake them up at like two in the morning.

 

“Sorry for just, uh- appearing. I’ve gotten myself dug into a hole with no escape.” Tord shrugs as he is let inside.

 

“Hey, don’t worry about it! You’re still our friend, right? Or have you found others to replace us?” Edd joked, bringing Tord in for a brief hug before motioning to the couch “You could sleep there for now, I guess. The other two are asleep, as you can tell, so you’ll be seeing them in the morning.”

 

Tord seemed to scowl a little before he replied “I don’t feel very tired, don’t think I could sleep if I tried.”

 

“Oh! Uh..,” Edd rakes through his thoughts for a ‘solution’ “I don’t think I’d be able to get back to sleep after this, I could just stay in here with you I guess?”

 

“I don’t mind.”

 

“Okay, that’s settled!” Edd says cheerily, clapping his hands together. He sits next to Tord on the couch and starts getting curious about where his friend has been this whole time. Petting Ringo who had just jumped up into his lap he asks Tord that very thing “Where have you been this whole time? You left so suddenly and all you said was you were going to “the big city” right?”

 

“ _Well.._ , it’s a long story. A really long story.” Tord says, glancing away.

 

Edd looks a little concerned “Did something go wrong or something? Are you okay?”

 

“What-? No, no, it’s just,” Tord forces himself to look at Edd again “Things have changed. For the better or worst I can’t tell, but they’ve changed and they changed me.”

 

Edd pursed his lips in thought, trying to figure out what Tord meant by that. What changed? Tord didn’t seem any different. At least not so far. “What do you mean?”

 

“You’ll find out. You’ll find out whether you want to or not.”

 

Okay, that was certainly different. Tord usually wouldn’t open up about things so quickly, and if he did he wouldn’t make it so secretive. Something had definitely changed in his friend, even if it was just a little thing. Why was it such a big deal then?

 

Edd clears his throat, his thoughts scattered and confused at Tord’s secrecy “Um, alright?” The air around them was getting a little tense. Edd changes the subject entirely “Tom is like, always tired and all, so now I guess I can see how early he wakes up.”

 

“You act like such a mom sometimes.” Tord says, messing with Ringo’s whiskers.

 

“Hey! Someone has to if no one else will! Tom’s the one who needs mothering, Matt’s to confused, and you haven’t been here in forever! Even if you were here the whole time you’re too violent to be a mom.”

 

“Didn’t you steal a tank?”

 

Edd laughs a little “I guess I did. I’m not fit to be a mom either.”

 

\---

 

At around four in the morning Tom appears, looking grumpy already. “Can’t you shut up when people are trying to sleep?” When Tom’s eyes focus to the light change he notices who the other figure is “T-Tord?”

 

Edd grins from ear to ear as he responds “Yeah! He showed up at the door like an hour ago.”

 

“And you let him in?”

 

Edd falters, confused “Why wouldn’t I? He’s- He’s our friend, Tom! Just because you two don’t get along very well doesn’t mean you can say if he stays or not!”

 

“He never once contacted anyone in this house while he was off in this so called big city of his! Don’t you think that’s just a bit strange, or have you forgotten what a “friend” actually is?”

 

“Tom! It’s too early for this, you’re going to wake up Matt and we’ll have two grumpy people all day!” Edd says, trying to calm his friend down.

 

“Matt?” Tom questions, “Matt? It’s only ever about he and you in your little fantasy.” His voice raised in volume.

 

Tord stands up, “Thomas, excuse my french, but would you shut the fuck up? I’m right here, you don’t have to be an ass to Edd about this.”

 

“I’m looking and I can’t see where I asked you anything.”

 

“Does that matter when you’re talking about me right in my face?”

 

Edd stands up now, standing between the two and shoving them either direction “You two! Stop, now! I don’t want you two fighting already!”

 

Tord retreats back to the couch as Tom keeps his distance with a scowl and glare directed at the other. Edd sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose “Everyone needs to calm down. When Matt’s up Tord can tell us whatever he’s going to tell us about where he’s been, okay? No more fighting.”

 

“This is so stupid.” Tom mutters as he goes back down the hall, slamming his door shut behind him. Edd flinches a little at the sound before looking back to Tord. “If you tell those two exactly what you’ve told me Tom’s just going to start even more fights, you know.”

 

“I know.”

 

Edd felt conflicted, Tom had a point. Why was Tord here after no contact for years and not even contacting them to say he was coming? Then when he was talking about what he was doing it was very vague. Oh well, Edd decides he’ll worry about that after Tord’s told all three however much he’ll say.

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY DID IT, HOLY SHIT  
> Okay this'll be different than what was going on in the first version of this, Crushed, but similar dynamics I think?? Without trying to spoil anything Crushed was based around them all being robots (doesn't matter if you hadn't figured that out, as that one's discontinued rip) and this one is dealing with robots but in a much, much different way than Crushed was. I still have to figure out if I'm going to put Jon, Mark, Eduardo in there and if I do I'll need to figure out how.. But I still have at least another chapter before I can even consider that.


End file.
